Finding Common Ground
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Sarah, once again calls upon Jareth for help, but this time, in a very different way. Will he help her, or just get back at her for breaking his heart? Rated pg13 for rape and a few other things... FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer/Author's note: Well me and my little goblin friends are back! And we've decided on a more... realistic way to portray the story rather than, happy go lucky. For my faithful readers you know that the worst thing that ever happens to my Labyrinth characters is they fall in love and forget who they are. So, without further ado, welcome to... (sorry, I once again have no title! Review for ideas PLEASE!!) Oh yeah, and I don't own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah... blah blah blah. On with the story!!

**Never before had Sarah felt such terror than when Jonathan Richards forced her down on that bed. Even in the most terrifying situations she had always kept calm and was unafraid. But now she was trembling in fear, begging him not to do what he was about to do. She struggled, but all was in vain. The captain of the football team was not going to be overtaken by a young girl. He quickly pinned her hands to the bed and started unbuttoning her jeans.**

**"Oh God no," she breathed but nothing would stop him. No one was going to save her. He was now pulling at her bra. She looked around helplessly, but what could she do? Finally, out of sheer terror Sarah cried out the last man she'd ever think to call upon. "Jareth help me," she screamed desperately and the meat headed jock stopped and gave a bewildered look. **

**Jareth appeared posthaste and sent a malevolent glare towards the jock that was just about to mortify the young girl who he had so violently pinned. Sarah was trembling uncontrollably from both fear and her unremitting sobs. Jareth mused over the situation for a moment. Perhaps he should allow Sarah to be violated; she deserved it after breaking his heart. Then again, he _did_ love her.**

**Without a word Jareth simply pointed to the boy, who was still looking quiet shocked, and then the wall on the other side of the room. The hefty boy was then sent flying through the air, colliding his head with the wall. He fell to the floor with a thunderous thud and a grunt, knocked unconscious. Sarah quickly put her shirt back on and buttoned her jeans, though she was still breathing heavily. **

**Still fearful, Sarah stood to her feet and stood directly in front of Jareth. He didn't give her that mocking smile he always did, oh no, he looked pissed. And he was. There wasn't a reason he shouldn't have been. Two years after the fact and there she was, the woman Jareth so desperately wanted to hold, calling upon him when she needed to be rescued. **

**"Jareth" Sarah whispered quietly, as if about to explain her situation.**

**"Address me properly," he snapped and she quickly shut her mouth. Jareth took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. **

**"You're Majesty," she said, correcting herself. When had Sarah been so obedient? Normally she would have just called him Jareth again and he would have gone along with it. But now... she was fearful. Jareth kept a smile at bay, he could control her _so_ easily if he wanted to. But that wasn't what he wanted; he merely wanted power over her, not to break her. **

**He had to admit that he liked her stubbornness. But this Aboveground life was making her less of a dreamer and more, adult like. She was angry, afraid, and dependent on everything but her dreams and hopes. He didn't like this at all. She didn't belong Aboveground. She belonged with him.**

**"You know my policy," Jareth said coldly and Sarah frowned.**

**"I've been through a lot," she said holding back her rage "I don't need more."**

**"And that's why your taking a vacation," Jareth said, smirking at her.**

**"But what about my home and school and family?" Sarah asked "they will surly notice me missing." **

**"I will personally take care of it," Jareth said offering his gloved hand.**

**"You _do_ realize I'm telling you no, in the most polite way possible," Sarah said, refusing to even acknowledge his offer. Ah, _there_ was the stubbornness. **

**"And do _you_ realize that according to the rules I own you?" he asked raising an eyebrow "hence able to A: do whatever I like with you; B: make you stay either Aboveground or Underground; and C: have very much power over you."**

**"You didn't save my life," Sarah retorted "only my virginity." **

**"Unless you'd like me to own that instead," Jareth grinned and offered his hand again "I'd suggest you not bring it up." Sarah took a deep breath and took his hand. Either way, she was beat, and she knew Jareth had a point so she kept her mouth shut. **

**They quickly faded into what looked like a bedroom and Sarah froze. Surly he wouldn't hurt her, would he? He couldn't have been _that_ cruel. Jareth glanced back at her and smirked, she was completely terrified. **

**"Come on," he said leaving the room "I shall show you to your room."**

**"My room?" Sarah asked, feeling very much confused "what do you mean _my room_?" **

**Jareth sighed in frustration "if you are referring to why we were in my room," he said feeling slightly annoyed "it was because you had woken me from my sleep while calling me. And I must return to the place I transported from, from world to world." **

**"Oh," Sarah said quietly "I'm sorry." **

**"For what?" he asked coldly, not even bothering to look at her as they both walked down the twisting hallways.**

**"Now that you mention it a lot of things," Sarah said silently "but originally I mean for waking you." **

**"Well I suggest you specify," Jareth snapped "or I won't be able to tell you if I forgive you or not." **

**"Oh," she said looking down "you're still pissed off about the whole beating your Labyrinth thing."**

**"No," he said, trying to keep his anger under control "I'm still pissed off about-" he didn't finish. "Why were you in that room with that boy anyways?"**

**"Blind date," Sarah muttered. **

**"He's not your-" he didn't finish again. But he just couldn't bring himself too.**

**"No," Sarah said quickly "and if you were wondering I haven't had one since I was fifteen." **

**"Why?" he asked, facing her. His look was serious and stern. **

**"I don't know," she lied. Sarah did know though. She couldn't bare hurting Jareth any more than she had the first time. So she'd kept herself from having a boyfriend for two years. Jareth stopped in front of a nicely carved door.**

**"Your room," he said bluntly "normally you'd be woken for breakfast, but considering what has happened, feel free to sleep. When your hungry come down stairs, I'll be sure there's something prepared."**

**"Will I have a chance to speak with you?" Sarah asked, keeping her voice calm and clear.**

**"As you wish," Jareth said giving a short bow. Normally, he'd be crueler but, she had gone through enough. He'd let her rest now. He turned to leave and Sarah caught his shoulder. He turned around, wondering if there was another need to fill.**

**"Thank you," she said quietly "Jareth." He gave a sad smile and went on his way. Sarah went into the room and fell on the bed. She wept uncontrollably until she fell asleep, exhausted. Jareth heard her cries long after the clock struck two, but soon after they simmered down and faded away. He sighed in relief, she would be alright. She was just afraid and confused, not to mention pissed off that she'd have to stay Underground.**

**Jareth turned over and soon fell asleep, wishing that he didn't have to get up early that morning.**

**Author's note: Well? Was it better than my older versions? Am I getting better? Or does it suck? looks at goblins and asks 'does it suck?' they all nod Well what do _YOU_ know ya pain in the ass goblins? they all laugh Well, let's prove them wrong by reviewing my very first chapter to... damnit, no freaking title yet, well.. the first chapter to this story! Also, we are in desperate need of a title as you can see, anyone got an idea? Thank Ya! And please leave a contribution in the little box!**

**You're Author,**

**Amber Lee & goblins inc. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Author's note: looks at goblin friends nervously Well, I know a few of you aren't so happy with the last chapter, and to tell you the truth, it has really made me nervous about this next one. But my goblin buds have assured me that they'll still love me even if it does suck. And they won't help me type this until they get 'some respect' from these damn readers' (their words not mine!!). So without farther ado, chapter two. **

**Sarah was drawing a pretty big blank (A/N: just as I am right now). She remembered something about Jonathan coming after her and... undoing her bra? Sarah sat up in frustration, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand she tried to drive away what felt a lot like a hangover. But then she hadn't drunk anything alcoholic. Or did she? She couldn't remember that either. **

**Opening her eyes she noticed two things. First thing was that she wasn't in her own bed... in fact, she was pretty sure she wasn't even in her own world. Second thing was that there was some sort of green creature with long sharp teeth standing at the foot of her bed. It looked more like a gremlin rather a goblin, with its sharp claws and big pointy ears. But all it did was stand there, staring at her and drooling like a mad dog. **

**Suddenly it lunged and Sarah let out a deafening frantic cry. What the hell was this thing and why was it... wherever she was?! The first thing it went for was her face, but fortunately Sarah managed to take hold of it and hurl it across the room. Jareth stormed into the room, looking half amused and half pissed as hell, if that was anyway possible. **

**"Such a pity," Jareth smirked and contained the violent creature within a small glass crystal, only as big as a basketball. **

**"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Sarah asked, feeling considerably perplexed. **

**"It just keeps getting better," Jareth blurted and covered his eyes with his hand "you can't remember last night, can you?"**

**"Seeing you here I sure hope not," Sarah said coldly and Jareth waved the criminal, who was still contained in his glass prison, away. The crystal gently floated out the window, heading for the bog. He didn't have time to deal with the beast.**

**"Your 'date' as you called him tried to rape you," Jareth explained.**

**"Alright," Sarah said slowly "and why don't I remember any of this?"**

**"Don't know," Jareth said shrugging "you repressed it maybe?" **

**"You expect me to believe," Sarah said angrily "that Jonathan Richards was trying to rape me, and that _you_ of all people rescued me? And that I couldn't handle it SO much that I _made_ myself forget it all?" **

**"And that was just him who attacked you," Jareth said quietly. **

**"And that you turned him into a goblin," she scoffed "as punishment." **

**"Yes," he said bluntly.**

**"Send me home," she said coldly "just, send me home".**

**"Well," he said smirking "that's the thing, I can't."**

**"What do you mean you can't?" Sarah asked folding her arms.**

**"I mean," he said, trying not to loose his temper with the girl "I can not take you back, for your own safety."**

**"Why?!" she asked standing up, her head spun, but she stood her ground.**

**"You're missing, he's missing and if I let you go back without fixing it first," he said, giving a slight smirk "they're going to think you killed him and buried his body someplace."**

**"Well I'll just tell them," she stopped, what could she tell them? That the Goblin King saved her from rape? That out of anger and love for her turned Jonathan into a goblin and tossed him into a bog of eternal stench for attacking her? Yeah, and then she could plead insanity. **

**"I won't keep you long," he swore "three days at the very most."**

**"Three days?" she asked and he nodded "I don't suppose I'll be living them out in my room then." **

**"I suppose while you're here," Jareth purposed "I could allow you to meet with those creatures you call your friends."**

**"I would like that," she said, glancing at him "but that's not all, is it?"**

**"After saving you I think I at least deserve some quality time with you Sarah," Jareth said coldly "a few hours a day at the very least."**

**"I take it I have no say in the matter," she muttered and he smiled. He turned to leave the room. "Jareth?" she asked and he turned around "how do I know your not lying?"**

**"Well let me put it this way," he said leaning up against the door frame "what choice have you got?"**

**Author's note: You just HAD to know that I'd come up with something as stupid as this chapter. Personally, I'm not real happy with it. Actually... I kind of hate it. I see a revised version in this story's future. But first I wanna see where it'll take me. looks at goblins 'what do you guys think?' they all shrug Well, looks like it's up to the readers. Any suggestions? And be gentle! I don't handle criticism very well and it makes me self conscious about my writing... even more so than I already am. So criticize my work, in a gentle way alright? No, this story sucked! Or anything so bold. Please. **

**Thanks SO much,**

**Amber & the goblins**

**P.S now looking for an editor! Hopefully someone older than I am (16) but it doesn't matter if you got lots of ideas and you're good at spelling. Because as some of you know... I am not. I can't pay you... nor give you anything but credit in the story and praise from myself. That and my friendship... but then... who wants that? Lol. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer/Author's note: I don't own a thing, alright? Wow guys! You've been so helpful, you really have! I'm so glad for my wonderful readers! Thank you guys! My goblins are finally helping out a bit, though they still aren't doing the best of jobs. So here's chapter three!**

**Sarah sighed, what choice had she got? Well, as helpful as _THAT_ information was, she still had this nagging feeling that Jareth was hiding something from her. She figured, really, why would she call on Jareth? Had she been _THAT_ desperate? Or maybe... no. **

**Now only seventeen Sarah still felt that soft spot for Jareth. Even though he'd stolen her brother, and made her solve the Labyrinth... and tossed her in the oubliette. Not to mention that whole peach thing... well, alright so maybe he'd done a lot to her. But for some odd reason, every time she saw him she just completely melted. She found herself short of breath, wanting to completely disappear from sight, and got this dizzy feeling like she'd been spinning for a good half an hour. **

**And what about Jonathan? It had seemed to be going so well, with him before they went to his house. After she walked in the door, she couldn't remember a thing. What had happened? And why did she trust Jonathan enough to go into his room? Did she go into his room? She couldn't remember. She sighed in frustration and pounded her fist on her leg. Pain jolted her from her thoughts. She rolled up her pants and there was a very large green and black bruise. **

**In fact, there was a few, like finger tips. She put her hand over them and they matched perfectly with Jonathans almost freakishly small hands. Well, they were for a guy. Normally, almost every guy she knew had hands bigger than her, but not Jonathan. She muttered a complaint under her breath and pulled her jeans back down. **

**A knock came at the door and Sarah's gaze shot up and she looked to the halfway cracked door. **

**"Missy?" the rough voice asked full of concern "you being alright?"**

**"Hoggle?" Sarah asked in excitement, completely forgetting the bruises and everything else that was bothering her "is that you!?"**

**"Well of course it's me," he exclaimed and rushed into the room, meeting Sarah halfway and her scooping him up in her arms. She needed this, someone to talk to. Letting go of the embrace Hoggle smiled shyly and sat with Sarah on the bed. "Sarah," he said quietly "are you holding up alright?"**

**"Well considering I can't remember a thing," she muttered "actually yes." **

**"Jareth says you.. er.. reparsed the memory of what happened," Hoggle said, mixing the words up. **

**"Its repressed Hoggle," Sarah corrected "and I don't know. I don't completely trust him."**

**"Yeah," Hoggle said slowly, looking around the room. Sarah tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow, he was acting like something was wrong. Like he was being... watched maybe? Hoggle noticed that Sarah was wondering why he was looking around so worriedly and quickly stopped, giving her his full attention. But it was too late, Sarah already knew. **

**"Why are you spying on me?" she asked aloud and but there was only silence. **

**"What are you talking about Sar-"**

**"You're a bad liar Hoggle," Sarah informed "and apparently not good at being secretive because your very obvious." **

**"He was just making sure you didn't say anything..." Jareth paused as he faded into the room "stupid." Sarah glared. Jareth was wearing a white poet shirt and gray tights, and of course, those boots. **

**"You have no right to spy on me," she said standing up and pointing her finger at him "how dare you."**

**"How dare I?" he asked, jolting back in surprise "how dare I?"**

**"Yes," she said "how dare you, you have NO right." **

**"How dare I," he said again, tossing the word within his mouth, as if he'd never heard it used before. "Well Sarah, glad to inform you that no one had ever said that to me before."**

**"Well goody for me," she spat and Jareth's happy demeanor quickly changed. **

**"And how can you tell me that?" he asked dramatically throwing his hands in the air as he started pacing the room. Hoggle quickly dashed out, leaving both Sarah and Jareth alone, making Sarah slightly uncomfortable. "This is _MY_ castle, this is _MY_ world and your telling me I have no right to spy on you?" **

**"Umm, yes," she said like it was obvious "doesn't matter who's world it is, or who's home. You have no right to spy whatsoever!"**

**"I have plenty of right," he said, raising his voice "I _own_ you." **

**"WHAT?!" **

**"I," he said pointing to himself "own" and then he grabbed Sarah's arm "you." **

**"No you don't," she spat, pulling out of his grasp "no one owns me." **

**"Last night," he started but she cut him off.**

**"Last night?" she asked "I can't even REMEMBER last night. And even if you DID save me fro Jonathan, and everything you say is true, you STILL don't own me. I belong to no one, _especially_ YOU! And... And once these three days of hell are over, I'm gone!"**

**"Sarah," he stared calmly, but she kept rambling. **

**"No Jareth," she said, now on the verge of tears "just go back to your room and play the big bad Goblin king alright? Go and kidnap some poor little children and find yourself someone ELSE to harass! Because I'm not dealing you with anymore. You completely fucked up my life, and for what Jareth, what did you do it for!?"**

**"You wished it," he said sternly through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep himself calm but... it wasn't working. **

**"And as I've said before, again and again," she sighed loudly "I didn't mean it." **

**"And as I've said," he retorted "what's said is said."**

**"And I'm sure you couldn't have broken the rules one damn time," she muttered "you say that you reordered time and turned the world upside-down for me, yet you weren't willing to let me go home."**

**"And what was I going to say Sarah?" he lost it "that I love you and wanted you to stay with me? And you would have left either way. At least I bought some time for God's sake. I tried to explain myself Sarah, the best way I knew how, but perhaps you were to young to understand."**

**"Love me, HA!" she spat "you tormented me all through the Labyrinth, even later on when I got home and you talk about caring for me? Your not capable of love Jareth. Your heart is black and hard as stone. Your nothing to me."**

**Jareth's eyes blazed with anger and he raised a hand, wanting to slap the girl who had, once again, taken his offer of love and spat in his face. Sarah cringed and Jareth put his hand down, and stormed out of the room. Sarah waited a moment. He hadn't hit her. Her eyes filled with tears, she was sorry. She was sorry for going off like that.**

**She was angry that he hadn't stopped her, that he didn't tell her earlier that he loved her. How was she to know at the age of fifteen that he (a king of all things) loved her so desperately that he'd go to any means to keep her. She thought a moment... he HAD. Damnit. He'd told her plenty of times. In the ball room, in the Ester room, two minutes ago.**

**He had offered himself time after time and she kept refusing him. Why? Though Sarah didn't want to admit, she loved Jareth. That's the reason she wouldn't date anyone, she couldn't bear being with anyone else than him. Sarah sighed and wiped tears from her face. She stood to her feet and exited her room, searching for someone who might possibly never speak to her again.**

**Author's note: I am the author, and this happens to be my note. Well, I figured they needed to get all the tension out... don't you think? Two years of it bottled up _really_ needed to come out. I'm so glad you guys have been reviewing! And for those who have added me to Favorite Author, I'm flattered. The goblins say they're happy too... though it could be all those pickles they ate. Anyways, thanks very much for reviewing and PLEASE keep it up! And I'm sorry my other stories have taken so long for me to update on! But I worked really hard last night (stayed up until 3 for you guys!) so, you can check them out too. **

**Much love,**

**Amber and the pickle eating Goblins **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Feeling very much alone, Jareth hid himself away in the Ester room. She couldn't possibly find him in there, if, of course, she came looking for him. He wanted to cry, to scream, to pound his fists into the ground but he refrained from doing so. He would _not_ show any signs of weakness. Not because of her. **

**"Jareth?" Sarah asked coming in the room. Jareth's eyes narrowed, how dare _she_ come in here, looking for him! He gritted his teeth to refrain from turning her completely inside out. He wanted to torture her. He wanted her to feel how he felt. That deep, black pit in the middle of his stomach.**

**"Jareth I know your in here," she sighed "I saw you come in." He remained silent. "You have to understand," she said "I only said that because-" She stopped for a second; she was trying to justify her actions. But she didn't want to be wrong! She didn't want to admit that she made the biggest mistake of her life my leaving him there two years earlier. **

**How could she explain anything? How she felt about him? She couldn't say THOSE words. No. She wouldn't. But it _was_ tempting...**

**"I'm sorry Jareth," she whispered letting her tears hit the floor. Her voice bounced from wall to wall and she cringed as she heard how desperate her echo sounded. **

**"For what?" he snapped, still hiding from her.**

**"I'm sorry for everything," she whispered, unable to raise her voice into its normal brave tone. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, for leaving, for hurting you."**

**"Who said you hurt me?" he snapped angrily.**

**"Well if I did," she said wiping tears away. Sarah stopped breathing when Jareth flipped over the side of the stairway. He looked as if he'd kill her, maybe worse. She was sure that the worst possible thing he could think of would be her fate. **

**"What do you care?" he asked, circling her "I'm nothing to you, remember?" **

**"I," she paused and took a deep breath "I didn't mean it." **

**"What's said is said," he reminded her.**

**"So I said it," she snapped "doesn't mean it's true." He stopped and sent her a fierce look, not sure of what to think of her. **

**"So you're saying I mean something to you then," he added, trying to keep from smirking, though he was still angry with her. **

**"If I didn't why would I come here and stick my foot in my mouth?" she asked. **

**"Maybe to go home?" he asked, seeing where he could go with this.**

**"And you know I wouldn't do that," she added, noticing that he was trying to get something out of her, a specific response. **

**"I do," he agreed "I don't suppose-" he started, ready to contradict everything she had said to him in the other room but she stopped him. **

**"Before you try to contradict everything I said before," she said, practically reading his mind "I'm going to say, so it'll cut everything short, I'm sorry. I was wrong for saying all that alright? I know that most of it was wrong, but I said it anyways. I still don't think you had the right to spy on me, but it IS your castle and I mean, you did save me so I won't go around making a big deal about it. I-"**

**"Why don't you ever ask me?" Jareth asked, resuming his normal cocky smile.**

**"Ask you what?" Sarah asked. **

**"For anything," he said walking closer to her "take me watching you for example, you never _asked_ me not to watch you, you just started yelling. Maybe if you asked, I wouldn't do it." There was a long pause. **

**"Jareth?" Sarah said, trying hard to keep her voice from wavering "would you please not spy on me?" **

**"Well I don't know now, I mean, you already said you wouldn't go making a big deal about it so-" he teased.**

**"That's not funny," she said, crossing her arms.**

**"Alright fine," he sighed "I won't watch you. All you had to do was ask. And now bringing up the next topic for discussion, how about me being heartless?" **

**"Did I not just apologize?" she asked "_must_ you make me go through everything I said to you?"**

**"No," he said "but I'm particularly interested in this."**

**"I have no comment on it," she said "I said sorry, that's as far as I'm going."**

**"You asked me not to spy on you," he said "I'm asking you to debate this with me."**

**"And who says I'm going to be nice and do that?" she asked.**

**"I'm just pointing it out," he said "considering all those hurtful things you said in your room."**

**"Ah," she teased "but you said I didn't hurt you."**

**"No," he came back "I said who said you hurt me, not that you didn't." **

**"Did I then?" she asked.**

**"Are you going to discuss what you said with me?" he asked and they both stood there, waiting for the other to sigh and give up so the other could say what they so desperately needed to say. Jareth sighed; he knew they were both to stubborn for these kinds of standoffs. Sarah did too and they both backed off a little. Jareth lowered his glare to a slight grin and Sarah relaxed a little. **

**"I don't think you are," she said quietly. **

**"You don't think I'm what?" he asked, feeling a little shocked that she was the one to give up.**

**"I don't think you're heartless," she admitted. **

**"How do you figure?" he asked. He knew this was torture for her, admitting things she'd rather hide from him, but he wanted to know. **

**"A lot of reasons," she said, trying to hide what she was about to admit.**

**"Can you give me a few?" he asked, leaving a window so she could say no and they could move on. Sarah noticed this and wondered if he knew he was giving her a way out or if he was just doing it normally. She couldn't tell if he was overly clever or if he just did things by accident. **

**"As much as I don't want to," she said "yes."**

**"Well if you don't want to," he said "then don't." **

**"That's why," she said smiling "right there. You do stuff like that." Jareth smiled, his anger eased down and he let out a relieved sigh. His neck hurt from all the tension and he was abnormally tired, but it was still early in the day so he tried to ignore it. Sarah's stomach growled and she coughed, trying to keep Jareth from hearing it.**

**"Hungry?" he asked raising an eyebrow and she gave a short nod. He conjured a peach and held it out to her. She eyed it worriedly, looking from it to Jareth. **

**"Maybe not so much," she lied and he smiled at her cautiousness. Though she was good at acting brave, she was still terrified of him.**

**"Still don't trust me?" he asked, looking hurt and giving a fake pout "aww, poor Sarah. She's scared."**

**"You don't scare me," she snapped, resuming her normal 'your JUST Jareth, you have no power over me' voice. **

**"I think you are," he added, and he tossed her the peach "and you don't trust me." Sarah was stuck. She'd either give up and show that she was scared of Jareth and that he really did have power over her, or she could put all her trust in him and eat that peach. **

**What-ifs flooded her head. What if he drugged it again? What if he did something worse to it this time? What if he drugged it and she couldn't get out this time? Or if she did get out, what if she couldn't ever remember anything? She waited a moment, and looked at the fruit in her hand. He wanted her to trust him, he told her that he loved her, he saved her from rape, and she'd hurt him again and again. **

**Sarah raised the peach to her lips and bit into it.**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all so much help. Sorry it took so long to post this, I had to do it on my laptop since our home computer is being dumb. So I'll only be able to post during weekdays. That's alright though, weekends I'll do a few chapters at a time so on Mondays I'll have a few new chapters up. Hope you all had a nice long weekend like I did!! **

**Much love,**

**Amber D. Lee & Goblins**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer/Author's note: Sadly enough, I don't own the Labyrinth. I have the soundtrack, and the movie and even a poster, but I don't own it. Well guys, here's chapter five! I think I'm getting better at writing, because I know in the 7th grade I couldn't spell maybe. I kept spelling it 'mabye'. So yeah, you wonder WHY I need an editor (though I can spell it now, it's just, I have NEW spelling/grammar issues). Here's chapter five for ya!**

**Sarah swallowed the peace of fruit as bravely as she could muster. It sunk into her stomach and she had to stifle a gag, but she made it down. Jareth, once again, was perplexed. She had done something that he was sure she couldn't do. He was _so_ sure that she'd give up and admit that he petrified her to no end. But no, she mustered up enough trust to do the unthinkable. **

**Once seeing that it wasn't drugged she took another bite. She actually thought that maybe she'd be able to eat peaches again. Ever since the _incident_, she couldn't stand them. But seeing how she could eat it without throwing up, or gagging, or dying for that matter, she figured that maybe she could handle them again. That is, until she grew drowsy. Jareth watched as she grew more and more exhausted. **

**_NOW_ she was terrified. He was going to hurt her or, rape her, or kill her, or something!! She struggled to stay awake. **

**"You're scared," Jareth pointed out and she gave him a disgusted look. No shit she was scared. Why wouldn't she be? How could she have trusted him? She was _so_ stupid. She wavered from side to side, dropping the peach on the ground. Jareth steadied her and she brushed him off her. **

**"You tricked me," she whispered sleepily. **

**"You believe that," he said "that's why you're tired." **

**"Humm?" she asked, her legs buckling. Jareth caught her before she bashed her head into the wall. He slid down the side of the wall with her in his arms. Resting on the ground he laid her slightly back, resting against his chest. **

**"You're only getting tired because you don't trust me," he whispered and Sarah fought to try and stay awake. "Fighting isn't going to get you any progress," he teased "you have to give in."**

**"That's the _last_ thing I want to do," she said, eyes closing. **

**"Exactly," he chuckled "that's why I did it." **

**"You're such a-," she stopped and yawned and tried to pull from her rested position against his chest. But she couldn't muster the energy. **

**"Want help?" he asked cockily. **

**"I can do this," she said, trying to keep determined but she was losing fast. She struggled to keep awake and Jareth watched as she helplessly kept her eyes open. She wouldn't last long. She thought the only part of the trust test was eating the peach, but it was actually what happened after she ate it, if she did at all. **

**Once eaten, the peach would normally make her tired for about two minutes. But, if Sarah lost trust in those two minutes she'd grow more tired by the moment. The trick was to give in and fall asleep, but knowing Sarah, Jareth knew she's struggle. He knew she'd think that he'd hurt her or something, and that'd keep her from giving in. If she trusted him, and gave into sleep, she'd wake up about five minutes later. If not and she'd struggle, she'd wake up a few hours later with a very bad headache and most likely not moving so well. Sarah sat up, trying to keep herself awake.**

**"Alright," she sighed "I need help." **

**"So?" Jareth asked "what do you want _me_ to do about it?" **

**"You just asked me if I needed it," she mumbled. **

**"Needed what?" he asked. **

**"Help," she snapped. **

**"Help what?" he teased. **

**"It's hopeless," she muttered. **

**"Not if you ask the right questions," he added, moving her hair from her face. Sarah remained quiet for a while not wanting to ask for help. More so asking Jareth for _his_ help. What was he trying to do, break her? Sarah didn't care anymore, she couldn't keep awake.**

**"Jareth will you help me?" she grumbled quickly. **

**"Humm?" he teased "sorry I wasn't paying attention, what'd you say?"**

**"I'm in desperate need of your assistance," she muttered and Jareth didn't bother trying not to grin. **

**"Alright," he said "I'll give you a hint." He pulled her closer to him and brought his lips close to her ear. "Trust me enough to give in," he whispered. Sarah thought a moment. Give in? He meant fall asleep? So he wanted her to stop fighting and give up and fall asleep, so he could what, hurt her?**

**The idea dawned on Sarah that perhaps the whole thing was a test. Something Jareth had put together to try and get Sarah to trust him, because they both knew that she didn't. With a sigh, she lay back against Jareth's chest and closed her eyes. Scared as she was, she'd try to trust him. He might seem as if he was ready to hurt her, but he could have done that at any given time.**

**Sleep began to overcome her, though she was still silently fighting it. Seeing that she was terrified Jareth took her hand in his and she froze. She stopped breathing, moving, thinking and she opened both of her eyes and looked at him. Funny how something like that could shock her into a state of temporarily awareness. **

**She took a relaxed deep breath and laced her fingers with his; she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Jareth watched her as she gave up, as she completely gave in and trusted him. He silently chucked to himself. Maybe there was hope for them after all. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Sarah flicked at whatever was brushing up against her forehead. Her eyes flickered open and she looked around. She quickly decided that she never wanted to wake up in the Ester room again, because it confused her more than usual. She brushed it away again, because it fell back into place. **

**She breathed a laugh as she pushed Jareth's hair aside. He was dozing behind her, still leaned up against the wall. He opened an eye and smiled at her.**

**"I'm still tired," she said sleepily. **

**"That's to be expected," he yawned as the faded into Sarah's room. They were in the same position, only Jareth was leaned up against the wall at the head of the bed. He started to doze off again and Sarah smirked.**

**"This is _my_ room," she said. **

**"Uh humm," he agreed "what's your point?"**

**"If you're going to fall asleep, shouldn't you do it in your own bed?" she asked. **

**"I'm too lazy to get up," he yawned.**

**"Then fade into your own room then," she teased.**

**"I'm too lazy to do that too," he lied. He really just wanted for her to fall asleep with him. She knew he wouldn't try anything, and he wasn't planning on it. But there was just something about falling asleep with her that had a great appeal to him. **

**"How do I get from yelling, to apologizing, to this in less than an hour?" she asked and Jareth chuckled softly. **

**"I'm not sure;" he teased "that's your secret, not mine." **

**"Your such a nuisance," she sighed. **

**"You know you're beautiful when you're frustrated with me," he pointed out and Sarah blushed, but being leaned up against him Jareth couldn't tell.**

**"You need glasses," she muttered. **

**"I see fine," he said "I'm just telling you what I see." **

**"Uh huh," she muttered, drifting into sleep again.**

**"Why won't you except my complements?" he asked scooting forward some so he could rest his head on a pillow.**

**"Because I choose not to," she yawned, trying to pull away so she could crawl under a blanket and sleep normally, rather than pressed up to Jareth. **

**"Whether you choose to or not," he said keeping her from pulling away "I will keep giving them." **

**"Well you have a grand total of two days to accomplish it then," she said without thinking and the shut her mouth. Why had she said that? She didn't want to hurt him again. "I mean-" she started to explain but Jareth cut her off.**

**"No," he said "don't try explaining what you meant." He started fading out of the room but Sarah grabbed his hand, he became more vivid and stopped "what?" **

**"Don't get upset with me just because something slips," she ordered "you know that when I said it I meant to tease, so don't go getting all defensive." **

**"I think I have every right to be defensive," he snapped and Sarah couldn't take it. She was so tired of fighting and arguing and just, everything. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in her hands. Tears flowed freely. **

**"I'm tired of arguing with you," she said quietly "I don't want to anymore." She wiped tears from her face and sniffed, trying to keep her nose from running. **

**"Well I'm sick of you hurting me," he muttered and closed his mouth. He hadn't planed on saying that. He didn't want her to know that she'd made him want to crawl into a hole and die, more times than one. That every time she talked about going home his heart broke.**

**"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly and he stopped. What kind of question was that? Why would she even ask a question like that?**

**"Yes," he said a little confused. **

**"Then trust me not to hurt you again," she whispered and he froze. She went back to how she was leaned up against him but he was still in a state of shock. Soon after he summoned a crystal and held it out to her and she looked from him to the glass sphere in is hand. **

**"Yeah I know," she said, pushing his hand away "fear you, love you, do as you say. Blah blah blah." **

**"Not this time," he said, letting the crystal turn into a bubble and pop "just love me." A shiver ran up Sarah's spine and her body would no longer listen to what her brain said. She was too tired to control what she did or said anymore.**

**"How you've turned my world you precious thing," she hummed deliriously and Jareth chuckled. Soon they both fell asleep. The goblins looked at once another and smiled. Perhaps their king knew what he was doing after all. They had been watching almost the whole time, making sure that their king didn't slaughter the poor girl. **

**As much as he loved her, he had a very bad temper and was not a patient man. But he'd waited two years for her to return. They looked at each other once more, they just hoped he'd let her go home again. As much as they wanted the girl to stay, the respected her wishes, and hoped Jareth would do the same. **

**Author's note: I hope everyone liked it. Send a review please! Now, I gotta go work on chapter seven. But first I'm gonna take a nap, because this chapter gave me such a craving for sleep. Night yall!**

**Amber and the slumbering goblins ZzZzZz**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's note/Disclaimer: Well, here's chapter seven. I hope yall like it (yall? There's my Texaness showing again.) Anyways, I'm gonna pick my editor this week, SO I'm all excited about that. YAY! Well, enjoy your chapter. Oh, and I don't own anything don't sue me or I'll send my goblins after you. HA!**

**Sarah woke slowly and looked around her room, Jareth had left earlier that morning. She stretched and turned over, she wasn't about to get up. Her stomach kind of hurt, but she ignored it, thinking that it was nothing.**

**"Sarah?" the ruff voice called from the crack in the door "can I come in?"**

**"Sure Hoggle," she said, still in bed. She brushed her hair quickly with her fingers as her old friends entered the room. Sarah hugged them all.**

**"My lady," Sir Didymus asked "will you be staying with us?" She didn't say anything in response. **

**"Sarah stay?" Ludo asked. Once again, she didn't say anything. How could she? She didn't know if she'd stay. Sure, she loved Jareth but-**

**"Sarah?" Hoggle asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.**

**"Yes Hoggle?" she yawned.**

**"If you _DO_ stay here," he started "I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with Jareth."**

**"Why is that?" she asked. **

**"Because, I seen you two argue yesterday," he said "and he's got himself a temper."**

**"So?" she asked. **

**"So," he snapped, getting annoyed with the girl for not listening "he may get fed up with your stubbornness and do something that may hurt ye." **

**"He hasn't done anything so far," Sarah mused. They all looked at one another. "What?" she asked now worried.**

**"Nothing my lady," Sir Didymus lied.**

**"Sarah mar-" Ludo started but Hoggle and Didymus covered his mouth. **

**"Well we must be going my lady," Didymus said quickly, attempting to drag Ludo out of the room. **

**"Guys," Sarah yelled after them and she chased them down the hall. She knelt down, took Hoggle by the shoulders, and looked him in the eye. "What are you hiding from me?" **

**"Nothin," Hoggle lied "nothin at all. Why?" **

**"You're a lousy liar Hoggle," Sarah sighed "please, tell me." **

**"Sarah," Hoggle said quietly "let me put it this way, everyone who's defied, argued with, hurt, or displeased Jareth all either got thrown in the bog or..." he stopped and whispered very quietly "or is dead." **

**"But he hasn't done anything to me," she protested. **

**"That's what we're sayin," Hoggle whispered "he must really love you or you'd be in _huge_ trouble by now." **

**"Sarah gonna be married," Ludo bellowed and Sarah sighed. **

**"I don't think so Ludo," she chuckled "I'm only seventeen and... I, yeah, just leave it at that." Sarah loved Jareth, but... marry him? Seriously, her and Jareth, forever in holy matrimony, for richer or poorer, as long as they both shall live? **

**She'd heard that forever wasn't long at all, but Sarah still had her doubts about Jareth. She sometimes felt as if he was messing with her, daring her to just TRY and get him. Besides, marring him would mean he was the head of the household. This meant that he would, indeed, have power over her. Her friends had left moments before, seeing that she was shocked. **

**Now Sarah had a new problem to face, would she stay with Jareth? Or would she go home.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

**Not knowing what to do, Sarah followed her first impulse. She went to find Jareth. She walked into the throne room, and Jareth glanced at her. Already he could tell something was wrong. He mentally slapped himself for letting her 'friends' into his castle, but he thought it would have made her happy, not upset. **

**"Bad morning?" he asked as she stood before him.**

**"No not really," she muttered "I need to ask you something." Jareth sighed, nothing good could come from this, but he was willing to answer her questions the best he could. **

**"Alright," he said "go on." **

**"Why haven't you lost your temper with me?" she asked. Jareth laughed, this only made Sarah feel more uncomfortable. **

**"Who says I haven't?" he asked. **

**"I do," she said and he laughed again.**

**"I can control my temper when I have to," he chuckled "it sounds as if your friends have informed you of my reputation for being strict."**

**"I think there's a difference between strict and malevolent," she mused. **

**"For those that are no longer with us," he said, sterner this time "they have done things that are completely forbidden in the Labyrinth."**

**"And the others?" Sarah asked.**

**"Too stubborn to beg I suppose," he mused.**

**"That's terrible," Sarah breathed. **

**"Well what do you expect?" he asked "I am a man. I have no advisers, no counsel, nor a queen to show compassion to my subjects. I rule the way my father ruled before my mother, and he ruled the way his father ruled without his. That's Underground."**

**"That's kind of sad," Sarah said quietly.**

**"What can I say?" he asked "that's how it is here. In your world most people never get to marry true loves. Here, we strive for it."**

**"How did your father meet your mother then?" Sarah asked. **

**"He looked for her Aboveground," Jareth started, standing to his feet "he waited thousands of years, until he found a young girl. She was a dreamer, as most young Abovegrounders are. And one day she just wished herself away, out of anger from her older brother who was taking care of her."**

**"So," Sarah said "he just kept her?" Jareth laughed; there was so much she didn't understand.**

**"As much as he wanted to," he said sadly "no. In fact, she begged to go home time after time. Soon, it got to my father and he sent her home. It wasn't until she was twenty-two when she called on him again."**

**"Why'd he let her go home?" Sarah asked "if he was in love with her, wouldn't he go to any means to keep her?"**

**"Funny thing about us Goblin Kings," Jareth said "as much as we want something, and as hard as we try to get it, we can't bear to lock something up and keep it."**

**"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. **

**"My father couldn't bear seeing her so unhappy," Jareth explained "he couldn't stand seeing her beg to return, even though he wanted her to stay so badly. So even though it hurt him to, he let her return home."**

**"I see," she said looking at the floor. It sounded so much like what they both went though, except Sarah would never beg Jareth for anything. Nor would she call on him again... but then, she did didn't she?**

**"You see," Jareth said looking out the window "the only way for me to keep you is if you decide on your own that you'll stay. I see you've been thinking about it."**

**"You know I can't stay here Jareth," Sarah whispered.**

**"And way not?" he asked, turning around "you know as well as I that you don't belong Aboveground." **

**"I'm not ready;" she said "I'm too young, to unknowledgeable, too-"**

**"Your scared," Jareth pointed out. He smirked and she sighed. **

**"I'm not afraid of you," she started but he cut her off.**

**"I've aware of that," he said "your scared though, of what I do not know. But your scared."**

**"I just have to go home," she said. **

**"Alright fine," he muttered and they faded back to Jonathan's room. Sarah spun around, slightly remembering what had happened. "Should you need me," Jareth said putting his hand on her shoulder "for anything at all."**

**"I'll call," she promised. The look Jareth gave her burnt into the back of her mind, as he faded away, but she didn't have time to feel bad, Jonathan was back over her. Sarah froze, had Jareth put her back into the same predicament he'd saved her from? **

**Never before had Sarah felt such terror than when Jonathan Richards forced her down on that bed. Even in the most terrifying situations she had always kept calm and was unafraid. This was one of those times. She struggled, but nothing happened. The captain of the football team was not going to be overtaken by a young girl. He quickly pinned her hands to the bed and started unbuttoning her jeans.**

_Anytime now Jareth_** she thought. She knew he wouldn't leave her in a situation like this. He was now pulling at her bra. She was starting to get worried. Maybe he _would_ let her get rapped, for hurting him. **

_You **know** I wouldn't do that to you,_** she heard and breathed easy. Without warning, Jonathan Richards flew across the room and bashed his thick football playing head into the wall. Sarah re-buttoned her jeans and put her shirt back on. She walked out of his room, with nothing more than an awful memory. **

**Sarah walked home in the dark, because she'd drove over with Jonathan and she really didn't think he'd wanna drive her home after getting thrown into a wall. She shivered from the autumn cold but ignored it when she saw the owl. It kept following her from tree to tree and finally Sarah stopped. **

**Why was he following her? She thought a moment and then it dawned on her.**

**"Thank you," she yelled and he screeched in agreement. With that, the creature flew off into the night. He just _HAD_ to have a thank you, didn't he? She smiled to herself and started walking again, perhaps she owned him more than just a thank you but she wasn't going to bother with it now. She opened the door to her home and there was Karen, looking very displeased. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**"I _JUST_ go a call from Mrs. Richards," Karen scolded "she says that Jonathan said that you got upset with him and threw him into a wall in his room."**

**"Have you _SEEN_ Jonathan Karen?" Sarah asked "do you really think someone _MY_ size could throw him, anywhere?" **

**"Then how do you explain the hole in their wall?" she asked. **

**"Look," Sarah said "Jonathan wanted to screw me alright? And he tried, but I pushed him off and left. Maybe he was mad or something and beat a hole in his wall."**

**"He wanted to what!?" Karen asked. **

**"Yeah," Sarah said "he wanted to rape me. But I really think those tae kwon do classes paid off, you know."**

**"Are you alright?" Karen asked, looking her over. Sarah yelped when Karen touched the burses on her thigh. Karen was deeply upset and gave Mrs. Richards a call, Sarah was sure that Jonathan wouldn't bother her ever again. He wasn't at school the next day either. **

**"Where's Jonathan?" Sarah asked her friend Kala. **

**"You haven't heard?" Kala asked, eyes getting wide "he's in rehab." **

**"Really?" Sarah asked, getting a little nervous "for what?"**

**"Well rumor has it that," she got quiet for a moment "that he'd gone off the deep end. He keeps talking about some owl that keeps stalking him and little goblins that keep him awake all night." **

**"Strange," Sarah said but she was really worried. Jareth would drive the boy insane if she didn't talk to him. But then, that's one of the reasons he was doing it. So he could get her to talk to him again. Sarah rushed home right after school and went to her room. **

**"Jareth," she called and he appeared on her bed, reading a book. **

**"Humm?" he asked not looking up "what is it?"**

**"You have to stop tormenting Jonathan," she said and he's eyes shot up.**

**"Why?" he asked "I see no reason why he shouldn't suffer." **

**"Because that's sad," she said "and it's wrong. You know he won't mess with me ever again, so please, just leave him alone."**

**"No," Jareth said coldly "he tired to hurt you, he will be punished." **

**"I'm asking you nicely," she started but he cut her off.**

**"And I'm declining nicely," he said quickly "so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."**

**"Show some compassion," she called at him as he faded and he stopped.**

**"Come again?" he asked, walking closer to her. **

**"Show some compassion," she repeated.**

**"I don't know the meaning of the word," he snapped. **

**"I think you do," she said.**

**"Even if I was to leave him alone," Jareth said "I'd be doing it for you. And you know my policy. I do something for you and I need something in return."**

**"What do you want then?" she asked. Jareth froze, he didn't think she'd be so willing to make him a deal. But then she _did_ trust him now.**

**"Just," he took her hand and placed a crystal in it "don't forget me." With that, he faded away. Forget him? Why would she forget him? _HOW_ could she forget him? He was possibly the only guy she was ever going to think about. Sarah sighed, why had she wanted to come home?? Why did she leave him... again? **

**"Honey?" Karen asked coming into Sarah's room. Sarah hid the crystal under her pillow and gave a weary smile. Karen sat down next to Sarah on the bed and smiled. "Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah I'm alright," Sarah lied. **

**"Are you sure?" Karen asked. **

**"Yeah," she lied again "aren't I always?"**

**"That's the thing Sarah," Karen protested "you're always alright. Nothing _ever_ bothers you. Ever since you were fifteen..."**

**"Karen," Sarah said "please, don't bring it up."**

**"What happened to you that night?" Karen asked "we left and you were so immature and angry. We came home and you became the world's more perfect human being."**

**"I just learned a lot that night," Sarah said, eyeing Karen worriedly. **

**"You are a virgin aren't you?" Karen asked.**

**"_KAREN_," Sarah shouted and Karen smiled.**

**"Just checking," she said "but you changed so drastically. Why?" **

**"You really want to know?" Sarah asked. **

**"Yes," she nodded. **

**"I wished Toby away to the goblin king and he made me solve the Labyrinth to keep him from turning Toby into a goblin. I only had thirteen hours and he even upped the stakes and on the way I met Hoggle and Sir. Didymus and Ludo. And we fought goblins and I finally go there and had to face him and he ended up giving me a peach," she took a breath "but it was drugged and I was in this ballroom with him. And in there he told me he loved me. But I remembered Toby so I smashed the bubble and fell on a junk lady and forgot everything. Then I told him he had no power over me and I saved Toby." **

**"Uh huh," Karen said "maybe you should lay down."**

**"I'm just kidding," Sarah lied "no, I just realized that life isn't fair and not to take things for granted." **

**"Well that's a smart thing to do," Karen said leaving the room "could you watch Toby tonight?"**

**"Sure," Sarah sighed and got up, leaving the room. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Karen and Sarah's father soon left and Toby came wobbling into Sarah's room. He was four now, and seemed to remember parts of what had happened two years earlier. **

**"Sarah," Toby said coming into her room "tell me a story."**

**"Ok." She said "Somewhere on the edge of your imagination, there is a Labyrinth. It twists and turns like wicked thoughts, and no one--no man, woman or child-- has ever reached its center. There, standing within the walls of Goblin Town, is the castle of Jareth, the goblin king. Goblins are nasty little creatures whose greatest delight is in stealing babies and turning them into goblins. But this can only happen if you wish for it. You must say exactly the right words for your wish to come true. "I wish that the goblins would come and take you away right now!" are the right words .When the goblins hear them, they will come.... And they did."**

**"Sarah," Toby said "why'd you wish me away?"**

**"Toby I told you," she sighed "that never happened."**

**"You're a bad liar," Toby pouted sitting on her bed. "Tell me what really happened."**

**"Once upon a time," Sarah started "there was a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby. The young girl was a spoiled child, not understanding that she took too much for granted. And the girl was practically a princess. But what no one knew was that the goblin king fell in love with her, and gave her certain powers. So one night, when the babe wouldn't stop crying and the girl was upset with her step-mother she called on the goblins for help." Every creature had hushed in the house, to hear the story being told.**

**"'Say your right words,' the goblins said 'and we'll take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free.'" Sarah stopped for a moment, noticing that the house was completely silent. "But the girl thought that the king of the goblins would keep the baby forever and ever and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night when she felt betrayed and hurt by her family, and sick of the child's crying and she could stand it no longer."**

**"So you said the words?" Toby asked.**

**"So the _girl_ said the words," Sarah corrected "and the lights went out! Soon, the girl came to realize that she hadn't meant the harsh words spoken, and also came to realize that the baby was gone." Toby shrieked and lightning flashed and rain started to pour. "Are you sure you can handle this story?"**

**"Yeah," Toby said "you never tell me the whole thing."**

**"Alright," Sarah said lighting some candles, just in case "so like I was saying. The baby was gone and goblins dashed around the room while a big white owl fought to get in."**

**"And it DID get in," Toby said raising his arms "and it was the goblin king!" Sarah had to laugh, Toby made it sound so stupid and innocent. **

**"Oh yes," Sarah said grabbing a cloak and rapping it around herself "so he stood in front of the girl, who was now terrified to no end. She begged for her brother back, but the goblin king showed no pity. 'What's said is said' he told her 'go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby'. But she couldn't, she needed her brother back."**

**"And then he offered her," Toby said quietly "her dreams." Lightning flashed again and Sarah let the cloak fall from her shoulders. She stood there, just as determined as she was two years before. Just as strong, just as powerful, but oh so much wiser. So much more knowledgeable, so much more, everything. **

**"I turned him down," Sarah said quietly "to bring back the child that I wished away." Thunder boomed and Toby looked on anxiously. "So the girl got thirteen hours to retrieve the babe from the castle beyond the goblin city."**

**"You never get past this part," Toby pointed out.**

**"Well I'll tell you the rest tomorrow," Sarah said taking him to bed. **

**"Aww Sarah," he sighed "you're no fun."**

**"Yeah," a voice came from behind them "no fun at all." Toby screamed and Sarah clung tightly to him. Cockily sitting on the bed was a tall woman. She had black hair that was long and perfectly straight. Her eyes were a dark brown, so dark in fact that it looked as if she had no pupils. He was skinny, perfectly built, pale face, deep red lips, and she wore a light red dress that was tattered at the bottom. **

**"Toby," Sarah whispered "go to your room and shut the door."**

**"Sarah," he said pulling at her shirt.**

**"Tobs," Sarah said bending down to him "do what I say ok? Wish yourself away, alright? You'll be safe with Jareth."**

**"Sarah," Toby whispered "this lady is bad. She wants to hurt you." Sarah was surprised that he could feel it too. There was a strong sense of hate coming from this woman. She wanted to hurt Sarah, rip her to shreds, but Sarah was more worried about Toby than anything. **

**"I know Tobs," Sarah said pushing him out of the room "I'll be alright. But you gotta wish yourself away, you hear me? Be safe. And no matter what you hear, don't come in here." Before Toby could respond Sarah shut the door and turned to face the woman. "Who are you?" she asked. **

**"Me?" the woman asked, getting up off the bed "my name is Mélusine."**

**"Alright," Sarah said "what do you want?"**

**"I just thought you should know," she said coming closer "Jareth is getting married." **

**"Oh really?" Sarah asked. She had the feeling that she shouldn't listen to a word this woman said, but she didn't feel like getting killed so, she stood her ground.**

**"Oh yes," Mélusine laughed "to me."**

**"Well I'm very happy for you both," Sarah said "if you don't mind leaving now."**

**"You don't seem to understand," she said, grinning "I'm not kidding. He can tell you himself." Jareth faded into the room and Sarah was sure she looked like a deer in the headlights of an on coming car.**

**"Sarah," Jareth said very happily "I'm getting married. I was hoping it'd be you but, I found Mélusine. I love her." Sarah stopped for a moment and heard a slight crack. Mélusine smiled as they both faded away. Sarah sat on her bed grasping her chest; there was a deep pain every time she heard a crack. Later that night Karen found her laying on her bed, weeping bitterly. _  
_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the Labyrinth NOR the song _I Want You to Want Me_. Here's chapter eleven.**

**"What's wrong with her?" Karen asked the doctor. Sarah had been in such horrible pain that Karen had taken the liberty of bringing her to the hospital. **

**"Well," the doctor said "seems that she has an extraordinary amount of stress on her heart. We're not sure where it came from, but it's very rare to have, especially at such a young age. Most people get it when a significant other dies or files for divorce, sometimes family members. We in the medical field like to say it's the _broken heart_ syndrome." **

**"Will she be alright?" Karen asked.**

**"That all depends," the doctor said "on her." Sarah's chest still hurt pretty badly and she kept falling in and out of consciousness. She couldn't hide it anymore, all the feelings she had for Jareth. Which was quite a few. She had to control her breathing, her thinking; everything or she'd feel the immense pain again. Sometimes it was so bad that she'd pass right out. **

_**I want you to want me**_

**She wondered if Jareth went though this when she broke his heart. If he actually heard his heart break when she spat in his face. Did he truly love this Mélusine woman? Was she really kicked to the curb? But then, what could Sarah say? She left him, again. She returned home. Though she didn't plan on staying there wasn't the point, she still left him. **

_**I need you to need me**_

**Sarah started to cry again. She looked up at the ceiling and let the tears fall from the sides of her eyes. She'd been crying for so long that it felt like she was drowning in her own tears. Sickness overwhelmed her and she sat up and raced for the bathroom. Vomit rushed into the bowl, landing in the water and floating to the bottom. She sat on the floor and locked the bathroom door, feeling as if any moment she'd get sick again.**

_**I'd love you to love me**_

**She wanted to talk to someone. Anyone. Karen? No, she wouldn't understand about this fairytale love of hers. Her dad? No, he'd flip out. Hoggle? No, he didn't like Jareth; he'd just tell her it's for the best. And she already knew Ludo wouldn't understand and Sir. Didymus would just wave his sword and say he'd fight for her honor. **

_**And I'm begging you to beg me**_

**She grabbed the edges of the bowl again. Chunks of things she didn't even know she'd eaten spilt across the water. Sarah felt groggy. She grabbed some toilet paper and blew her nose, trying to get the putrid smell out. Her throat burnt with stomach acid and she rinsed her mouth out with water. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. **

**"What's wrong with me?" she asked. Mélusine faded into view and Sarah turned away, trying to get the bathroom door open, but it seemed locked from the outside.**

**"I could tell you if you'd like," Mélusine offered. **

**"Leave me alone," Sarah snapped. **

**"Ah," Mélusine sighed "you humans are so weak when you take away your hopes. How does it feel Sarah? How does it feel to get your heart broken? Your broken girl." **

**"I'm not!" she yelled, trying to get the door open "I'm not broken. I'm strong."**

**"This is what you call strong?" Mélusine mused "crying over lost hopes? Boo hoo, poor little Sarah. All alone in the world."**

**"Shut up!" Sarah snapped through gritted teeth.**

**"How DID you get so far in the first place?" she asked "I mean surely deep down you knew he never really loved you."**

**"Shut up!" she snapped. **

**"Because while he was messing with YOUR emotions," Mélusine laughed "he was taking care of me." **

**"_SHUT UP_!" Sarah screamed and took her fist and pounded it into the mirror, splintering the glass and driving Mélusine's image away. Though Sarah could still hear her laughing in the background. Sarah looked at her hand, it was now pricked with glass and she pulled pieces out. **

**_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying_**

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

_**Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

**"Honey?" a voice came from outside the bathroom "you alright?"**

**"Yeah dad," Sarah lied "I'm fine."**

**"Ok," he said "well Karen and I are gonna go get something to eat so, you just take it easy."**

**"You know I will dad," Sarah sighed. He left and she winced as she tore another piece of mirror out of her hand. She should have taken his offer while she had the chance.**

_**I want you to want me**_

**She should have stayed with him instead of going home. But, she missed Toby and her father, and kinda even Karen. And the last time, she was only fifteen, how was she to know what love was?**

_**I need you to need me**_

**Sarah started crying again and wiped her tears with her hospital shirt. If Jareth ever felt this way, if she'd ever made him feel like what she felt like at that moment, then she'd do anything to make it up to him. Because it hurt.**

_**I'd love you to love me**_

**With the last of the mirror out of her hand, and the blood finally stopping she flushed the vomit filled toilet and opened the bathroom door.**

_**And I'm begging you to beg me**_

**She pulled the newly made bed's covers off and wrapped them around her. She sat on the stiff bed and thought. She didn't belong there. Not in the hospital. Not at home. Not Aboveground. She broke down again. And apparently, not Underground either.**

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

_**Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

_**I want you to want me**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve **

**"Your majesty," Mélusine said bowing low.**

**"Ah," Jareth said standing up and kissing her hand "Mélusine, I haven't seen you in the longest time. What an unexpected... surprise." **

**"Indeed," she said, smiling a malicious smile "but I have busyness to take care of. I see you still have no queen to the throne, and nor I have a king. I purpose that we unite both our kingdoms." **

**"Goblins and banshees?" Jareth winced "quiet noisy I should say. But no, I am holding out for another."**

**"Sarah?" she asked "oh she's not going to be around long."**

**"What?" Jareth asked "what do you mean?"**

**"Jareth," Mélusine pleaded "why do you deny _ME_? She is mortal. She is nothing. Why do you bother with some... some mutt when you could have a princess? A queen." Mélusine had never considered that Jareth would turn her down. She thought he'd be so happy to get HER that he'd forget all about this... Sarah girl. Why didn't he want her? WHY?!**

**"Mélusine," Jareth started calmly "Sarah is-"**

**"NO!" she yelled "ME! Me me me me me!!!!"**

**"Understand," he said "our families have always been friends, but, we've never intermarried."**

**"That is exactly why we should," she said "it'll bring our worlds together."**

**"I'm very sorry; Mélusine," he said "but I don't think so."**

**"You don't like the form I take perhaps?" she asked and quickly changed from form to form. Jareth kept his mind from wandering and grabbed her arm. **

**"I love Sarah," Jareth said firmly "be gone." With that Mélusine completely fizzled out of existence. Jareth summoned a crystal and looked into it. There he saw a very weak girl, lying on a hospital bed. He shook the crystal and looked again, same image. "Show me Sarah," he ordered. The image stayed. That couldn't be right. **

**That weak, frail, hopeless creature couldn't be... could it? He looked closer. He threw the crystal against the wall. **

**"Damnit!" he screamed "IT'S NOT FAIR!" With that he disappeared. **

..........................................................................................

**Sarah was in a fevered sleep. She tossed and turned, gasping for breath the whole time. Her throat hurt from the heavy breathing, and her chest burnt like she'd been longing for air for hours. Her breaths, though normally smooth and evenly paced, were now jagged and rapped. **

**"Momma?" Toby asked "can I stay here with Sarah?"**

**"I don't know Toby," Karen said "well, maybe for a little bit." Karen left and went to go find Mark, Sarah's father. **

**"Sarah," Toby called messing with her hair "wake up." Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. **

**"Hey Tobs," she said "where's Karen?"**

**"Momma went to go find Daddy," Toby informed "what's the matter Sarah? How come you're sick? The doctor says your heart broke. Did that lady break it?"**

**"You didn't tell Karen or dad about the lady did you?" she asked. **

**"Of course not," Toby laughed "I know better than to tell them that. Just like I don't tell them about Jareth." Sarah's heart stung. **

**"Sometimes I forget you're only four Toby," Sarah sighed "you're so smart." **

**"Sarah honey?" Karen called, poking her head in the room "there's someone here to see you."**

**"Alright," Sarah called and Toby got down off the bed. He stopped at the doorway and his mouth dropped.**

**"Yeah Sarah," he cooed "someone special to see you." Sarah looked to the door and there was Jareth, standing in the doorway, looking very worried. He closed the door and sat on her bed.**

**"Shouldn't you be getting married?" she asked.**

**"Married?" he jolted back "what do you _mean_ married? _I'M_ not getting married, unless you haven't told me something I should know." **

**"Mélusine said-" she started. **

**"So _that's_ what she did," Jareth said angrily "I knew I should've kept an eye on you. But no, you wanted your privacy. Well I hate to tell you Sarah, but I'll be watching you from now on. Just to make sure you're safe."**

**"So your not getting married?" Sarah asked, as the pain in her chest subsided. **

**"Hell no!" he said "not to her I'm not. God damn." He stopped and looked around. "Why are you here?"**

**"No reason," she lied and he gave her a hard look "what? I'm just, sick." **

**"Uh huh," he said picking the board off the end of the bed "I don't think you _just being sick_ would make you look like your on your death bed." **

**"Well thanks," she muttered. She took a deep breath and smiled, it didn't hurt as much now. Jareth was muttering to himself, reading over the doctors notes and then looked up. **

**"Read this," he said and pointed to a small paragraph. **

**"No," she protested. **

**"Please," he pleaded "just read it." She skimmed over it and looked up. "Out loud," he grinned. **

**"No," she said trying to hand it back to him.**

**"Don't you think I deserve it?" he asked, giving a pleading look. Sarah waited a moment. **

_**If Jareth ever felt this way, if she'd ever made him feel like what she felt like at that moment, then she'd do anything to make it up to him. Because it hurt.**_

**Sarah sighed, she remembered thinking that. She looked from the chart to Jareth and sighed. **

**"_Dactylaria Amourlaria_ (Broken Heart syndrome): extraordinary amounts of pressure that forms around the heart due to a number of incidents," Sarah stopped.**

**"Finish," he said.**

**"They include," she muttered "losing a family member, losing a close friend, or losing a significant other." **

**"Now," Jareth mused "what exactly would I be categorized under?" **

**"As the annoying pain in the-" she stopped. Jareth was looking at her strongly. "what?" **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"It hurt," he placed his hand above her heart "there?" She nodded. "And you cried?" Sarah looked down at the bed covers. "Did you want me back?" She wouldn't look at him. **

**"I don't think you're entitled for an answer," she said. **

**"I think I am," he said raising an eyebrow. **

**"I just went through the worst possible thing of my life," she said raising her hands "and-" Jareth took her hand and looked it over. Cuts from the mirror still lingered and they stung. **

**"And you got mad," he muttered. **

**"Yes," she said quietly. **

**"You know," he said moving his hands over hers "leaving me once hurt me badly, because I thought you'd never come back. Leaving me twice didn't hurt as much, because I got the idea that you may love me." Sarah looked at her hands, the scratches were gone. She looked up at Jareth. "Magic," he muttered.**

**"So what do you want?" Sarah asked. **

**"Actually," he said putting the board away "a few things. Mélusine told me what she did, well, sort of and so I had to be sure you were alright. I wasn't sure why you were in the hospital, but, now I do. So I'm wondering now."**

**"Well don't," she snapped. **

**"It still hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. **

**"Yeah," she said "why?"**

**"Pay real close attention to it," he whispered "feel it?" She nodded. "Now watch it go away completely." There was a long pause and Jareth moved closer to her. "I love you," he whispered and her eyes shot up. She opened her mouth to say something but he hushed her. "is it there?" he asked. **

**She waited a moment. She breathed. No. It left. She shook her head.**

**"Those words heal hearts quickly," he said and he got up to leave. **

**"That's it?" she asked and he turned around "just, fix it and go?"**

**"Well what do you want?" he asked "for me to stay? And how would you explain me to your family?" **

**"Well I'd have to eventually don't you think?" she asked and his eyes grew wide. **

**"What do you mean?" he asked. **

**"What do you think I mean?" she said. **

**"I think you wanted me back," he teased. **

**"As I said before," she grumbled "you're not entitled to an answer." **

**"Well I either get an answer go I'll just go home," he teased and turned to leave.**

**"Alright, alright," she sighed and he walked back over to her. She quickly mumbled it and he laughed. **

**"No," he said "that's not how it works. Say it so I can hear you." **

**"Well it's not my fault your deaf," she teased and he sighed. **

**"Alright," he said getting up "I'll just go then."**

**"I wanted you back," she muttered. **

**"Humm?" he asked sitting back down. He was loving this. Sure, he knew she was tired and kind of grumpy, but she now knew that she made him feel completely terrible when she left him. **

**"I wanted you back," she shouted and he breathed in deeply. **

**"Good," he said "wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned, he was tormenting her, yes, but she was glad to have him back. Last time, she'd learned not to take things for granted. This time, she learned not to take Jareth for granted. **

**"Sarah?" Karen asked coming into the room "you ok? We heard yelling."**

**"Karen," Sarah sighed "could you go and get dad and Toby. I've got to tell you all something."**


	14. chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen **

**"I swear," Karen said "you're all crazy."**

**"I don't know," Mark said "makes sense to me." **

**"Are you gonna get married?" Toby asked. **

**"I really do wish you all would stop asking me that," Sarah mumbled and Jareth laughed.**

**"Don't you think that maybe you should, marry a normal guy?" Karen asked. **

**"How did marriage get into this?" Sarah asked looking from her father to Jareth.**

**"Well if you love him," Mark and Karen said at the same time. **

**"_Now_ I remember why I didn't want to tell you this," Sarah mocked and Toby laughed. **

**"Are you gonna feel better now Sarah?" Toby asked. **

**"Yeah Tobs," she said messing with his hair "I'm feeling alright already." **

**"So the story is true?" Toby asked, looking at Jareth. Toby stopped a second and looked at Jareth's mismatched eyes. "He's a lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth, he's got my eyes." Jareth's eyes widened in amusement and Sarah looked from her brother to Jareth.**

**"Something I should know?" she asked. **

**"I can remember lots of things Sarah," Toby said smiling and she sighed.**

**"It just gets weirder and weirder," she sighed and Toby laughed. **

**"How odd," Jareth said "your brother can remember things two years back."**

**"That's Toby for you," Karen said taking him from Sarah "well, I think we'll leave you two alone. Wedding plans you know."**

**"I am not getting-" Sarah started but it was too late, they'd already gone and closed the door "married." **

**"I like your brother;" Jareth said "he's too smart for a human babe."**

**"I imagine you rubbed off on him or something," Sarah muttered going through her bag.**

**"Thank you," he said looking at her cautiously "what are you looking for?" **

**"Clothes," She said digging out some jeans and a shirt.**

**"Mind if I ask why?" **

**"Because I need to take a shower," she grumbled trying to find some socks. **

**"Ah," he said, grinning like a cat. **

**"And speaking of that," she said "I understand that you wanna keep an eye on me and everything. But be sure I have clothes on." **

**"Oh Sarah I'm hurt," he teased "would I do something like that?"**

**"Hence me telling you not to," she smirked and walked into the bathroom.**

**"That's mean Sarah," he called to her though the door. **

**"Don't be such a baby," she muttered starting the water. She was glad to get a hot shower. Even though it was in a hospital, and the soap smelt funny. But Karen brought some shampoo so Sarah used it in the place of the funny hospital soap. She came out drying her hair with the towel and froze. A nurse had come into the room and was cleaning it, with Jareth laying on the bed. **

**"Ello," the woman said and Sarah shook out of her shocked daze.**

**"Er," she looked from the nurse to Jareth "hey." Did the nurse not see Jareth? Was she possibly blind? No, she'd seen Sarah, so she couldn't be blind. Jareth waved and gave a smirk. Sarah went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow, hitting Jareth with it quickly and then held it close to her chest, so the nurse wouldn't notice. **

**Jareth smiled. Oh she'd get it once the nurse left. The woman smiled at Sarah a few times and then took the bathroom trash and left. Jareth hit Sarah with a pillow and she sat there, shocked. **

**"You're such a pain," she muttered. **

**"I try," he said laying back and then took her towel from her hands. **

**"Hey," she said "give that back." **

**"Say it one more time and I'll give it back," he promised.**

**"No," she laughed following him around the room "give that to me now." She reached for it but he held it so she couldn't get to it. She poked him in the side and he grabbed his waist, laughing. Sarah grabbed the towel and sat back on the bed. He laid down and put his head in her lap. "What in God's name are you doing?" she asked in an amused tone. **

**"Just going with my impulses," he said messing with her wet hair "well, some of them anyways." She pushed him off of her and he rolled off the bed. Sarah leaned over the side of the bed and looked for him, he wasn't there. **

**"What are you doing?" she muttered and he pulled her backwards, her landing on his lap.**

**"Wow," he teased "didn't plan for _that_ to happen." **

**"Why is it, that I keep getting into these kinds of situations with you?" she asked trying to get up, but he pulled her back down, keeping her in his lap.**

**"I'm not sure," he said wrapping his arms around her "I was beginning to think that you did it on purpose."**

**"Let me go," she laughed. **

**"Why?" he asked. He concentrated for a moment and smiled, she didn't want him to let go. Reading her mind had gotten much easier since she started to trust him. **

**"Because I'm telling you to," she laughed pushing at him.**

**"Since when do I do everything I'm told?" he asked. She looked at him dryly. "Ok bad example," he said "but you really don't want me to." Karen walked in and then turned around and started to leave.**

**"I'm not going to ask," she muttered.**

**"Karen!" Sarah laughed "I need help." But Karen didn't come back. "Jareth," she grumbled. **

**"Why is it that you don't like hospital soap?" he teased. **

**"Jareth!" she squealed, thinking he'd been watching her in the shower and he laughed. **

**"Come now," he laughed "I wouldn't DO something like that."**

**"Then how'd you know?" she asked. **

**"Just been reading your mind," he mumbled "just a little." **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Disclaimer/Author's note: I own nothing, DON'T SUE ME! Alright guys! I worked hard ALL weekend so I better get some good reviews! Also, I'm learning to speak goblin (these guys are SO smart) so if anyone had goblins of their own and can't understand a word they say... then we should start a club because I can't understand what they say half the time either. The only one that'll speak English to me is Nezwil (yeah I put him in another story of mine). So enjoy chapter fifteen, or as Nezwil says 'mvvguru ivgkzsx blqmv lh,' wait... yeah I think that's right. awards go to those that figure it out!!**

**"Well," Sarah sighed "that's embarrassing."**

**"Not really," he laughed "I don't go much deeper than that."**

**"Could you?" she asked.**

**"I guess so," he said, letting her go finally "but I don't bother. I like to figure things out for myself." **

**"Oh really?" Sarah mused "and what have you figured out so far?"**

**"Let's see," he said lying down again "there's a good chance you'll never trust me with peaches again, you love me, you don't like heights, you love me, your pretty compassionate even to those that are evil, you love me, you keep mostly to yourself and... there was another one... what was it..." **

**"I love you," Sarah said finally and he smirked. **

**"No, no that's not it," he said acting like he was thinking. **

**"I'm being serious," she said and he froze. She hadn't just told him, truthfully, meaning it; purely from her heart that she loved him, had she? **

**"Stop messing with me," he said.**

**"Would I do that?" she asked leaning over and kissing him. Jareth was nothing less than shocked. _She_ kissed him. Not the other way around, SHE made the first move. **

**"I don't know," he said when she pulled away "actually, I'm having a hard time remembering my own name right now, so, maybe you should ask for opinions later."**

**"Jareth," Sarah sighed "I feel bad about me leaving two years ago."**

**"Well," Jareth stopped and looked at the girl who he had so desperately wanted for such a long time. "Will you do something for me?" he asked. **

**"Anything," she smiled. **

**"Remember," he asked conjuring a crystal "that offer that was made."**

**"Yes," she said skeptically. **

**"Well," he took a deep breath. He was scared. In fact, he was so scared that Sarah noticed.**

**"Trust me," she said "I won't hurt you again."**

**"Will," he took another breath "will you take me up on my offer?" **

**"No," she said bluntly and Jareth completely stopped breathing.**

**"No?" he asked, there had to be some catch.**

**"No," she said "because I recall the deal being you give me my dreams, and I getting married to you."**

**"Uh huh?" he raised an eyebrow "so?"**

**"Well," Sarah blushed "hypothetically speaking, what IF marring you IS my dream?"**

**Jareth leaned over and kissed her. "Then darling," he smiled as he pulled away "we have found some common ground." **

**The End **

****

**Author's note: TA DA!!!!! That's all folks! Did you like it?!?! Really? Did you? I sure hope to God you did! Because I tried REALLY hard on it. And now I'm off to pick an editor, well... I got till Wednesday. Thanks my most wonderful and loyal readers! You all rock my socks! So yeah, review, email me, IM me, catch me up in astral, I don't care but just give a little impute alright? goblins all dance party time guys! Finished another story thanks to my wonderfully creative goblin fiends... I mean friends. **

**Much love,**

**Amber D. Lee & my gob-ilin friends **


End file.
